


i hear your breath, my body melts down

by amlev



Series: drinking in the fever of the night [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2018, Blow Jobs, F/F, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlev/pseuds/amlev
Summary: Chloe delivers on a promise, just like Beca knew she would.





	i hear your breath, my body melts down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Consider this a late submission for Bechloe Week Day 4: "Why", but also a part two to my car sex pride fic. Bless my beta, ao3 user [ iPhone.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone) Enjoy!

Beca wrenched her mouth away from Chloe's and gulped for air, feeling Chloe's lips immediately attach themselves to her jaw, sucking roughly. She’d barely made it two steps past the threshold of their apartment before Chloe slammed her against the door, kissing with reckless abandon. They’d stumbled their way up the stairs to Chloe’s bedroom in the Bella’s house, fumbling and tugging at each other’s clothes, heat radiating off their bodies.

 

Now Beca found herself flat on her back with a very determined Chloe mouthing at her sensitive skin, surely leaving marks she’d have to cover up and explain away. Marks she’d look at in the mirror later and shiver at the memory.

 

She clenched her teeth and fisted a hand in Chloe's hair with a gasp when Chloe teeth dragged along her neck a little harder than usual. Beca tightened her grip insistently in messy red tresses, encouraging Chloe, earning a groan against her throat when she tugged harder at Chloe’s hair.

 

Her hips were tipping upward erratically, involuntarily, seeking friction and relief from the heat coursing through her. She wasn’t proud of the high-pitched noise she heard herself make when Chloe smirked and pressed a thigh between Beca’s, propping herself up on her hands for leverage and grinding down _hard_. Beca could feel how wet she was against Chloe's moving thigh, hear the rhythmic squeaking of the bed, see the dark, hungry look being cast her way.

 

She screwed her eyes shut in pleasure, brow furrowed, giving in to the sensations - the warmth of Chloe's body all around her, the sweet, flowery smell of her hair enveloping her, the firm thigh stoking the fire in her core - when suddenly they disappeared.

 

Beca’s eyes flew open with a needy whimper.

 

“ _Why_ ,” she whined, missing the contact.

 

Chloe was crouched and rummaging in their bedside drawer and Beca felt a shudder run down her spine. She knew what that entailed. She knew she'd have a good time if she listened and obeyed; but sometimes, she had fun improvising.

 

“I promised you a ride, didn’t I?” Chloe winked. She stood up and stepped into the leather harness and slid the straps up her legs, adjusting them to be comfortable. Beca squirmed with anticipation at the sight of the toy affixed to Chloe’s toned hips.

 

Chloe approached the side of the bed again. “On your knees, please,” Chloe murmured, her low voice making the heat drop like lava in Beca's stomach. Two could play at that game. Beca gazed up at her through her lashes, eyes dark, and crawled to the edge of the bed, instead slowly sliding onto the floor.

 

“Babe?” Chloe asked in confusion.

 

She pushed a surprised Chloe to sit on the bed, smoothing splayed fingers over her thighs, spreading them slightly and sending electricity and want through Chloe. Beca wrapped her fingers around slim silicone and grasped it tightly, stroking firmly with her hand and _pressing,_ grinding the base against Chloe’s clit.

 

Chloe moaned and threaded her fingers through Beca’s hair to ground herself. Beca took that as her cue; her tongue flicked out to wet her lips - Chloe’s breath hitched - and she sucked the tip into her mouth with a small hum.

 

Beca heard Chloe’s shaky breaths turn into deeper inhales as she bobbed her head up and down, slowly increasing her speed, pausing to lick at the underside of the dildo every so often and making eye contact with Chloe.

 

Chloe felt herself get impossibly wetter at the sight. Beca was submitting to her, yet somehow Chloe knew she wasn’t the one in control at the moment.

 

She thought she was going to faint when she noticed Beca’s unoccupied hand snaking its way down between her own sticky thighs, taking charge of her own pleasure.

 

A hot, twisting feeling gnawed at the pit of Chloe’s stomach as Beca continued to pump her fist, lips wrapped around the silicone - whether the feeling was from the display in front of her or the way Beca was expertly pressing the toy against Chloe, she wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

 

Beca’s concentration began to visibly waver as she increased the pace of the hand between her own thighs, rubbing neat, tight circles, causing her to groan around the tip.

 

“You're being so good,” Chloe rasped.

 

She ran her thumb along Beca's jaw with adoration; took note of the sweet blush on her chest and face as she built up her release, getting off on being on her knees servicing Chloe.

 

Beca gave one final suck, hollowing her cheeks out and letting the toy slide from her mouth with a soft pop before she drew a long, shuddery breath that made Chloe's insides light up. Chloe bit her lip and tried to remain upright despite the fire consuming her rational mind and entire being.

 

Beca’s hips bucked against her hand as she came with a short gasp, gripping Chloe’s thigh for support. Chloe lightly massaged Beca’s scalp to soothe her, her mind reeling from the situation. Beca dropped her head to rest beside her hand on Chloe’s sweaty thigh and huffed out a surprised laugh.

 

“That’s - that was so hot,” Chloe managed, stroking the damp hair at the nape of Beca’s neck.

 

Beca’s lips quirked up shyly. “I...couldn’t help myself,” she admitted, her cheeks flushing red.

 

“Good girl,” Chloe whispered weakly, smoothing the hair back from Beca’s forehead as she smiled innocently up at Chloe from her very compromising position in between her thighs, her hand idly stroking the toy. Chloe knew rationally that she couldn’t _really_ feel Beca’s caress, yet she still felt a spike in arousal with every rub of her fingers.

 

“Thanks, babe,” Beca winked, composure regained, and slid up the length of Chloe’s body to meet her lips in a deep, tongue-filled kiss that almost made Chloe forget her original promise.

 

She settled in Chloe’s lap, knees bracketing her thighs. Chloe gripped at Beca’s hips, digging her nails in lightly, and rolled them to press her clit against the silicone. Beca broke their kiss with a loud groan. Chloe nudged her nose playfully against Beca’s, enjoying her failed attempts to catch her breath as she moved her hips to grind the dildo against Beca’s slick centre again.

 

“How about that ride -” Chloe murmured against Beca’s ear, the question low and sultry and punctuated with a sharp nip at her earlobe “- _babe?_ ”

 

She felt Beca’s blunt nails scraping her shoulders, her hips rising slightly off of Chloe’s lap, inviting her in.

 

“Yeah,” she panted, brow furrowed and eyes clenched shut. “Fuck me.” She dug her nails into the thick muscles at Chloe’s back, hoping to leave marks of her own. Grasping her shoulders for balance, Beca let Chloe position herself at her entrance, teasing the sensitive ring of muscle with the tip for entirely too long. Beca made a sound of annoyance and slid herself down the length of the toy, bottoming out with a grunt.

 

Chloe felt a bolt of hot arousal run through her as Beca took control, lifting her hips and slamming them back down in a slow, deep rhythm while Chloe thrust up to meet her. She skimmed her fingertips up Beca’s thighs, over her sides and up her back to hold her closer. She savoured the contact of sweat-slicked skin, of Beca’s breasts pushing against her own as she rode Chloe's lap.

 

Beca rested her head in the crook of Chloe's shoulder, leaving a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss there. The smell of her shampoo filled Chloe's nose and she was briefly struck by the intimacy, the closeness of it all.

 

She traced a gentle, reverent pattern on Beca’s back, fingertips tripping up her spine as her pace slowed slightly. It was almost sweet, holding the love of her life in her lap like this, having someone trust her enough to share this moment with her.

 

Chloe let out a high-pitched whimper as pleasure suddenly shot through her; Beca had switched to grinding in her lap, forward and backward, pushing the base of the dildo against Chloe's clit with each movement. Chloe felt her brain fogging up. Their twin moans echoed through the room, and Beca smirked knowingly.

 

“You’re so good,” she groaned in Chloe's ear, drawing out the last syllable, earning a whimper. “I love when you fuck me.”

She pulled back to see the profanity was not lost on Chloe. Her eyes had slid shut, eyebrows knitted together. She bit her own lip and Beca squirmed at the sight, but she was determined to continue.

 

Beca palmed at Chloe's breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples, driving her higher. Chloe gasped in response, letting her know she was doing well.

 

She moved faster in Chloe's lap, and dropped her voice even lower: “It feels so good when you're inside me.”

 

Chloe's hips bucked up with a gasp. Her mouth hung open in a wordless moan as she ground up into Beca and shuddered in orgasm. Beca let her hips tip up erratically as she rode it out, her irregular thrusts doing nothing to lessen the tightening in Beca’s core.

 

Her hands gently roamed Chloe's toned back and shoulders, planting little kisses against her hair. Chloe slowly opened her eyes and tried to calm her rapid breathing, the pleasure and tingling still coursing through her body.

 

“Where did that come from?” she murmured, kissing Beca soundly.

 

She felt Beca smile into the kiss. “Mmm, I improvised,” she mumbled into Chloe's mouth, nipping at the lip Chloe had been biting just moments ago. She tugged on it and pulled back, feeling a twinge low in her belly at how dark Chloe's eyes were.

 

Chloe smiled up at her girlfriend. “My turn, then,” she whispered. A slight shiver ran up Beca's spine at the promise dripping from her words.

 

“Up,” she instructed, tapping Beca’s thigh. Beca slowly lifted herself up from Chloe's lap and grumbled at the loss as the toy slid out of her.

 

Chloe led her up the bed and moved her onto her back, her defined biceps visible as she hovered over Beca. Beca swallowed and spread her thighs obediently, the dull ache in her core making itself known.

 

Chloe teased at her entrance with two fingers, smoothing the slick around and up to her clit, revelling in Beca’s impatient twitching and squirming. Beca wrapped her legs around Chloe’s lower back, urging her forward with a frustrated whine.

 

Chloe smirked and acquiesced, sliding the dildo into Beca and watching her face contort in satisfaction.

 

“Okay?” Chloe breathed.

 

Beca nodded and gulped. Her nails found Chloe’s shoulders again and dug in as Chloe began a bruising pace, fucking into her relentlessly. Beca’s whimpers and whines increased in volume and pitch, almost drowning out the slapping of their hips.

 

“ _Ugh_ , what are you _doing_ to me?” she moaned as she felt Chloe shift her hips and change her angle. “Right there,” she gasped as Chloe tilted the toy just so. She ignored the strain in her arms and kept a constant pace, driving Beca higher, hitting that spot inside Beca that made stars explode behind her eyes and pleas fall from her lips.

 

The backs of her thighs burned from the effort and the straps were becoming uncomfortable but she couldn’t stop, not now; not when Beca had one hand fisted in a pillow and the other palming at her breast, not when her hair spilled so beautifully over that pillow and framed her face, not when Chloe was wrenching louder and filthier noises from her throat -

 

The noises stopped with a gasp and Chloe felt Beca clench around the dildo, arching her back. Chloe slowed her pumps, stroking Beca down slowly from her high as she sighed in bliss, slumping bonelessly back into the soft pillows.

 

“Can we improvise more often?” Chloe asked breathlessly, collapsing against Beca’s chest with a satisfied hum. Her muscles ached, the exhaustion starting to lull her.

 

Beca laughed and pulled her into a messy kiss. “I don’t see why not,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and snuggling close.


End file.
